Cationic starch in fabric care compositions has been reported. See e.g., EP 596,580; WO 94/20597; U.S. Pat. No. 6,797,688; and US 2004/0204337 A1. However, there continues to be a need to develop a fabric care composition that provides improved fabric feel and/or softening, while maximizing cationic starch and/or fabric softening active fabric deposition efficiency.